


Videochat

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [29]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Distance, F/M, NSFW, Smut, videochat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Videochat

“Hey. There’s my girl.” Sonny blew you a kiss. “I miss you, doll. So do the kids. How is your conference?”

You caught and blew one back. “It’s actually a great conference. I miss you all too babe. I’ll be home tomorrow night. Where are the babushkas?”

“Already in bed. They were tired, well, I was tired.” Sonny chuckled. 

“I totally understand. How is your Ma enjoying being with the kids?” As much as Sonny loved his Mom you were sure she was driving him crazy by now. 

“She’s on cloud nine.” Sonny was quiet for a minute, his demeanor changed. “You are so beautiful. Did I mention how much I missed you?”

“Mmm…I think you may have told me. So, everyone is in bed?” You reached behind you, unhooked your bra and through at Sonny’s image. “Now, you lose something.” 

“I’ll lose it all right now.” Sonny stood and was down to his boxer briefs in no time. “Now you.” His voice was husky and his Staten Island accent became thicker.

Giggling you repositioned your laptop so it had a wider view of the room. With your back to the camera, you pulled the tank top over your head and discarded it on the floor. Sonny was biting his bottom lip when you peeked at him over your shoulder. Hooking your thumbs in the waistband of your cotton shorts you slowly slid then\m down your legs. leaving nothing but your panties.

“So sexy. Touch yourself.” Sonny ordered. He had moved to lie on the bed with his phone. 

Your hands slid over your skin, down your side and up to your chest. You reached your breasts and gently brushed over your nipples making them harden. “Mmm… feels good.”

Sonny panned the camera down his torso to show you how much he was enjoying the show. “Look what you do to me doll.” His hand massaged his erection through his underwear. 

“Yeah. I make you hard babe? Touching myself like this?” With nimble fingers, you pushed your panties to the side. A finger slid through your soaking core. “Oh, Sonny. I am so wet. You turn me on so much. All I can think about is your big cock sinking into my hot, wet pussy.”

You heard him rummage in his bedside stand. Sonny pushed his boxers briefs down his hips, his erection springing free. With one hand he squeezed lube onto his cock then slowly started stroking. “Look at me doll. I’m rock hard. Imagining plunging into the sweet little pussy.” His stroking became faster and is grip tightened.

Your breath caught as you slid a finger into your core, while your thumb circled the sensitive nub. “Fuck that feels good. Can’t wait until tomorrow when it’s really you inside me. Hmmm…God.” You added a second finger. This wasn’t going to last long. And when Sonny swung the phone back to his face you knew he wouldn’t last long either.

“Oh, fu-” His hips bucked up gliding his erection smoothly through his grasp. 

“Sonny. Oh God Sonny.” Your body released, clenching around your fingers.

Sonny moaned. You watched as he came, his cum running down his cock and hand. You grinned as he opened his eyes. “Still miss me?” You asked. 

“Hmmm… that helped a bit. Hold on. Jus’ gonna clean up.” Sonny reappeared a couple minutes later. You had freshened up a bit and redressed as well. “I need to write a thank you note to the person that created Skype,” Sonny remarked with a smirk.

“Indeed.” The silence stretched between you and Sonny. “I don’t want to hang up. Stay on until I fall asleep?”

“Yeah, doll. I like that idea. Good night. I love you.” Sonny kissed the screen.

“I love you too babe. Good night.”


End file.
